battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Temporary Injuries
Temporary injuries are short-term disabilities sustained in battle or after certain events. Base conditions Successful attacks can inflict injuries if these conditions are met: *the target can receive injuries *damage received ≥ 10 hitpoints Immunity Some enemies are unaffected by injuries: * Alp and Nightmare * Kraken * Undead * Schrat and Sappling * Wardog The Iron Will Potion also grants immunity to injuries for the duration of a battle. Damage threshold If the base conditions are satisfied, a random injury of a type that depends on the weapon used is selected among possible candidates. All candidates have the same chance to be selected (no distinction is made between light and heavy injuries for instance). This is the formula used to determine if a specific injury can be inflicted: injury = injury threshold × injury threshold multiplier × inflict injury threshold multiplier × receive injury threshold multiplier × bonus ≤ damage ÷ max hitpoints Injuries have different thresholds comprised between 25% and 60% of maximum hitpoints (see the list for specific values). They usually indicate how serious an injury is and how much damage is required for them to appear. The base threshold is modified by several multipliers (default value = 1). *the injury threshold multiplier is not currently modified by anything *the inflict injury threshold multiplier is modified by the Crippling Strikes perk which sets it at 0.66 effectively reducing the threshold by 33% *the receive injury threshold multiplier is modified by the Iron Jaw trait which sets it at 1.25 effectively raising the threshold by 25% *the bonus multiplier is set to 1.25 if the head was hit (critical hits deal more damage) The result is compared to the relative amount of hitpoints lost. So reducing incoming damage or increasing the maximum amount of hitpoints helps avoid injuries. Suffering an injury will cause a mood drop. Healing There are several ways to heal temporary injuries. # Cure (removal) #* medicine and time #* bandages for hemorrhaging injuries (Grazed Neck, Cut Neck Vein, Cut Artery) but only during the battle they were sustained #* the Wound Heals event # Treatment (halves healing time) #* in a settlement temple for a price (see below) #* the Apothecary's Miracle drug Injuries that have not been treated can fester (Wound Gets Infected). The price to treat an injury in a temple follows this formula: price = base wound treatment price (20) × treatment price multiplier (1) × settlement prices multiplier × max remaining healing time (in days) × (1 + (character level - 1) × 0.2) As can be seen treating high level characters with serious injuries costs more. Special These injuries are not sustained through the usual means. The Infected Wound injury can only appear after the Wound Gets Infected event. Likewise, sickness only occurs after certain events (detailed below). Eating Strange Mushrooms can also cause sickness in and after combat once the mushrooms effects wear off. The base chance is 20% but is further modified by backgrounds and traits. Blunt A non penetrating injury caused by blunt weapons that bruise organs and crush bones. Body Head Cutting An incised injury caused by sharp weapons that slash the skin clean and sever tissues. Body Head Piercing A deep penetrating injury caused by weapons that stab and puncture the skin. Body Head Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay mechanics